Le cœur d'un Ninja
by Dragonna
Summary: Asugi était un enfant silencieux, trop silencieux. Kaze s'en inquiétait de plus en plus. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant, il allait finir par oublier, n'est-ce pas? [Post-Conquête]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Drame

 **Couple:** KazexBeruka

 **Personnages:** _Persos_ post-conquête.

 **Note** Ceci est un AU de conquête dans lequel Asugi est né et a trois ans quand le château de Hoshido est attaqué par Nohr. Kaze doit aider à tuer son jumeau et voit son neveu en larmes. Il décide de l'élever, puisqu'il est son oncle.

* * *

Le cœur d'un Ninja

* * *

Asugi était trop silencieux. Cela devenait inquiétant. Sans compter son hostilité qui n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Dès le début, il s'était débattu dans ses bras en criant et l'insultant (avec le peu de mots agressifs qu'il connaissait) dans sa langue natale. Il l'avait mordu et lui avait fichu des coups de pieds. Il avait hurlé à pleins poumons et jusqu'à épuisement.

 _Puis il s'était calmé et n'avait plus rien dit._

 _Restant dans son coin à jouer avec l'unique objet qu'il avait emporté avec lui._

 _Pendant des jours, mangeant à peine, et dormant sous son lit._

 _Cela devait silencieux. Trop silencieux._

Kaze se souvenait pourtant que son frère était énergique quand il était petit, et très curieux. Son neveu lui ne disait presque plus rien, muré dans un silence glacial. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui, son petit visage, encadré de mèches orangés, était trop souvent plissé par le mécontentement. il ne souriait jamais, ne riait jamais et ne semblait jamais heureux.

 _Et quand il ouvrait la bouche, il ne parlait que Hoshidian._

 _Étrangement bien pour son âge._

"Il doit apprendre le nohrian ou il ne pourra pas vivre ici. Des gens s'en prendraient à lui!" Déclara sa femme Beruka, berçant leur bébé, leur petite fille, qui babillait ses premiers mots. "Pour sa sécurité, il doit savoir parler notre langue!"

La protectrice de Dame Camilla, qui était aussi son épouse, était pleine de bonne sens. Et il était certain qu'elle élèverait bien leurs enfants. Midori qui n'était qu'un bébé et son neveu qui en avait trois.

 _Ils pourraient être heureux tous les quatre._

Le petit garçon finirait par oublier, comme sa maîtresse avait oublié son passé à Hoshido. Ce serait pour le mieux et il serait plus heureux. Après tout ils étaient une famille. _N'est-ce pas?_ C'est pour cela que Dame Corrin avait accepté qu'il prenne son neveu avec lui. _N'était-il pas la seule famille qui lui restait?_

La première chose qu'il avait fait avait été de modifier son prénom. Pour cacher l'identité de son père, détesté dans Nohr. Saizo n'était (malheureusement) pas un prénom aimé dans son nouveau pays. Et tant pis s'il trahissait la mémoire de son frère, de son père, de son grand-père et de tout son clan, il l'avait déjà fait après tout.

Ainsi quelques jours après sa discussion avec son épouse Beruka, il se planta devant le petit garçon "Ton prénom sera désormais Asugi!"

 _Un prénom hoshidian au moins._

L'enfant avait plissé les yeux "Je m'appelle Saizo, comme papa et grand père!" Sa voix était sourde et colérique. Ce n'était pas la colère capricieuse d'un petit garçon. C'était une colère sourde, qui n'avait rien à voir avec une crise. Il avait l'air bien plus âgé tout d"un coup. "Je suis pas un traître comme toi! Je suis Saizo!"

 _Comment un enfant si jeune pouvait être si intelligent?_

Il se força à durcir sa voix "Plus maintenant!"

Si son neveu n'avait pas trois ans, et qu'il était certain que c'était impossible, il aurait juré voir de la haine dans le regard nuancé de vert. Le garçon n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, le jugeant comme s'il était un insecte particulièrement répugnant.

"Je suis un prisonnier alors?" Il fronça les sourcils "Papa avait raison: Nohr est plein de méchants kidnappeurs!"

 _Et il était partit, sans ajouter un mot._

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, il fêtait ses quatre ans. Et il n'avait toujours prononcé aucun mot nohrian. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de toute faon. Et il n'ouvrit pas les trois cadeaux colorés que Kaze lui avait offert. Il ne fit que manger du gâteau. Puis il cracha son mépris.

"N'essaie pas de m'acheter, kidnappeur! Je suis pas ton fils!"

Le ninja aux cheveux verts répliqua "Je suis ton oncle. Et je suis ta seule famille!

\- Menteur! Papa me l'aurait dit s'il avait un frère!" Il fit la moue. "Je vais dans ma chambre".

Il n'accorda aucun regard à Midori qui babillait son prénom en tendant les mains vers lui. Elle n'était pas sa soeur. Elle ne faisait pas partit de sa famille. Aucun d'eux ne serait jamais sa famille.

 _Je partirais dès que je serais grand!_ Se promit-il. _Mais après avoir vengé papa!_

Il prit juste le sachet de bonbons et il quitta la table, satisfait d'avoir vu la douleur sur le visage de son geôlier. Après tout il le méritait!

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il dessina dans son petit carnet, ne sortant que pour manger. Sans dire un mot.

 _Vous vous imaginiez quoi?_

 _Qu'une fête et un gâteau peuvent me faire oublier papa?_

* * *

Un jour, un an plus tard, la princesse Corrin, durant une mission, passa près de chez eux avec Kaze et remarqua Asugi qui griffonnait dans son carnet, assit par terre. L'enfant avait bien grandit depuis qu'elle avait permit à son serviteur de l'emmener avec lui.

 _Après tout il était sa famille non?_

 _C'était normal qu'il reste avec son oncle dans Nohr que rester tout seul à Hoshido!_

 _Il était mieux dans sa famille que dans un orphelinat!_

Elle sourit au petit garçon "Bonjour Asugi. tu as cinq ans maintenant non?"

Le dégoût envahit le roux en voyant la sorcière penchée sur lui. Il serra les dents et les poings mais ne releva pas la tête. Il aurait aimé lui cracher dessus mais son papa lui avait interdit de cracher! Et il respectait le peu que l'homme lui avait enseigné!

 _La traîtresse._

 _La complice de Kaze le faux oncle kidnappeur!_

 _Papa est mort à cause d'eux, et maman aussi!_

"Tu a de la chance d'avoir toujours ton oncle et d'être avec ta famille!"

Elle avait le culot de sourire en plus. Et de croire ce qu'elle disait! Comment osait-elle dire ça? C'était à cause d'ELLE qu'il était orphelin!

 _La princesse traîtresse, comme disait son père._

Il ne répondit pas, lui lançant soudain un regard froid, faisant diminuer son sourire. La colère dans les yeux d'un si jeune enfant en déstabilisait plus d'un. Sans compter l'impression d'être profondément méprisé.

 _Po_ u _r un individu de sang royal, c'était carrément un insulte silencieuse._

Le silence s'éternisa, tandis que le petit garçon la jaugeait. _Qu'allait-il encore dire? Allait-elle dire quelque chose niais pour tenter de l'amadouer? Haha! Il était impatient de voir ça!_

Kaze fronça les sourcils "Asugi, Dame Corrin t'as salué! Réponds lui! En Nohrian! Comme je t'ai appris!

\- T'es pas mon père! T'es qu'un sale kidnappeur! comme Garon le monstre!"

Le ninja eut un gémissement. Non seulement le petit comprenait parfaitement le nohrian mais il répondait en hoshidian ( _comment pouvait-il encore le parler aussi bien_?) et il insultait à la fois le défunt roi, et sa fille adoptive.

 _Il avait comprit depuis longtemps que son neveu était très intelligent..._

 _...mais à ce point là?_

 _Ce n'était qu'un enfant pourtant!_

Le petit roux n'en avait pas fini "Je serais pas le toutou de celui qui m'a enlevé, comme vous! Je préfère être orphelin à Hoshido que dans Nohr.

Son oncle tenta de le faire taire mais il le mordit jusqu'au sang, s'enfuyant en hurlant qu'il le haïssait. "Je n'oublierais JAMAIS que mon père a été tué! Je ne suis pas comme **vous**!" Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux "Même si je n'ai _plus de famille_ grâce à **vous**!" il disparut dans la maison, claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Kaze voulut s'excuser auprès de sa maîtresse mais les larmes dans les yeux de celle-ci lui coupèrent la parole.

 _La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants._

 _La vérité fait mal._

 _Et Asugi disait beaucoup trop souvent la vérité._

* * *

"Grand frère!"

Le roux regarda Midori et cracha "Je ne suis pas ton frère!" Il n'avait rien contre elle mais il avait mal à la tête et se sentait furieux. Le fait de ne parler qu'à l'intérieur de la maison lui pesait. Il se sentait seul et incompris. il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait être libre. Il voulait son père. Il détestait cet endroit, son oncle, ce pays...

 _Et tant pis s'il empoisonnait la vie de famille._

 _Il ne voulait pas être ici, donc pourquoi ferait-il un effort?_

"ASUGI!" Cria Kaze, outré, en voyant sa fille se mettre à pleurer. Il fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix sévère "Tu es son frère, que tu le veuille ou non!" il prit la petite dans ses bras, la consolant "Ce n'est rien ma chérie, ton frère est juste fatigué!

\- Non. Je veux pas d'elle, ou de toi. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la **vérité**?" railla l'enfant de six ans. "Sur comment je suis arrivé ici?

\- Ca suffit!

\- Que tu m'as volé? Qu'elle avait un oncle et une tante que tu as tué avant de me kidnapper?

\- Dans ta chambre!"

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire moqueur "Ça fait mal d'entendre la vérité?" Et il partit en ricanant. "Papa avait raison, ça aurait été mieux que tu sois mort!"

Kaze ferma les yeux, resserrant son étreinte sur sa fille qui sanglotait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu"un enfant de 6 ans puisse se montrer si blessant. Saizo était un garçon sérieux mais aimant, qui aimait sa famille et ses amis.

 _Saizo aurait préféré qu'il soit mort._

 _Pas étonnant que Asugi ne le voit pas comme un oncle si son jumeau le haïssait autant._

Dans sa chambre, le petit garçon enfila un bandana et des habits plus simples et sortit par la fenêtre, allant à l'extérieur. Il passa plusieurs heures dans les quartiers de la ville et vola pour la première fois.

 _Sans se faire voir._

 _Sans se faire prendre._

 _Et cela devint une habitude._

* * *

Asugi écrivait son vrai nom, celui que son père lui avait donné, encore et encore, sur un de ses cahiers. Il n'entendait rien venant d'en bas. Son assassin d'oncle devait chouiner auprès de sa meurtrière de femme. Après tout il lui avait volé des shurikans et avait apprit à les lancer. Et les avait caché. Il avait aussi volés des dagues chez un marchant d'armes (sans se faire prendre) mais ça son débile d'oncle ne le savait pas. Il lui avait juste demandé où étaient les étoiles de métal.

 _"Enterrées quelques part. Parce que tu ne les mérites pas. Tu ne mérites pas le titre de ninja."_

Il avait rit et haussé les épaules quand il avait été puni. _"Tu joue encore au papa? C'est mignon ~"_ Il était allé dans sa chambre en sifflotant et s'était régalé de bonbons (cachés sous une latte du plancher, sous son lit), et avait dessiné un peu dans son carnet. Avant d'en prendre un autre où il écrivait et avait commencé à tracer les signes du nom qu'il avait porté les trois premières années de sa vie.

 _S_ _aizo._

 _C'était son nom._

 _Celui de son père._

 _De son grand-père..._

On frappa à la porte et il entendit la voix de "clone vert" de son père qui tentait visiblement d'engager une discussion "Asugi, il faut qu'on parle! J'aimerais qu'on discute dans se disputer.

\- Depuis quand on discute avec un prisonnier?" répliqua d'enfant, de mauvaise humeur "Je me souviens pas avoir été d'accord pour venir avec toi!"

Il entendit un soupir derrière la porte. "Je suis sérieux! Je sais que tu souffre de la situation mais tu es là maintenant. Que tu m'aimes ou me détestes, je prendrais soin de toi comme si tu étais mon fils...

\- Ha! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de l'humour!" Il sortit un shurikan gravé de sa table de nuit, repensant à la main gantée de son père qui lui donnant cela comme "porte-bonheur"' il détacha les yeux de son seul souvenir et termina "Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu m'aurais laissé à Hoshido, au clan! Tu m'a privé de mon avenir!"

Il entendit Kaze partir. _Comme si son père aurait voulu qu'il soit élevé par son assassin!_

"Je te vengerais papa!" promit-il.

Il avait 7 ans. Bientôt 8.

 _Un jour Kaze, son geôlier, paierait!_

"Pour Hoshido!"

 _Pour Papa, pour Maman, pour Prince Ryoma, pour Prince Takumi!_

* * *

Asugi avait 8 ans et il réussit à crocheter le bureau de son oncle (encore une fois) pour voler des livres écris en Hoshidian. Il les cacha dans une cache qu'il avait fabriqué dans le plafond de sa chambre (située au grenier).

Il se promenait de plus en plus souvent dans les quartiers, la nuit, et volait souvent de la nourriture ou de quoi dessiner. Il volait parfois de l'argent. Pour préparer son retour à Hoshido un jour.

Un jour qu'il dégustait des bonbons, assis sur un tonneau, son manteau le recouvrant il entendit une discussion.

"C'est vrai que Hoshido a un petit prince? Je croyais que c'était une reine?

Il y a la reine Hinoka oui. Mais l'héritier du trône est son neveu! Le fils du défunt prince Ryoma.

\- Celui-là, il a intérêt à faire ce qu'on lui demande! Manquerait plus qu'il veuille venger son père!

\- Il a cinq ans. Pas besoin de se presser.

\- On a pas gagné la guerre pour qu'un gosse nous fasse une crise.

\- Pas de raison de s'affoler! On est plus fort que Hoshido non? S'il fait des vagues dans quelques années, on se débarrassera de lui!"

Asugi regarda son petit gâteau, l'appétit coupé? _.. Prince Ryoma avait un fils?_ Voyons, il avait trois ans quand Kaze l'avait enlevé, il en avait 8 maintenant et le prince Shiro en avait 5. donc l'héritier du trône de Hoshido venait de naître quand la "sorcière" avait tué son père? La colère le consumma. Il devrait être à Hoshido, en temps que Saizo pour veiller sur le prince.

 _Pour être à ses côtés, le protéger!_

Jetant un regard haineux sur les nohrians, il les détroussa sans aucun remords. Et jeta leurs pièces d'or dans une rue pleines de mendiants. Il n'en voulait pas de cet argent sale.

Il allait précipiter ses projets. il ne pouvait pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps.

* * *

Asugi avait 9 ans et il était de plus en plus agile, grimpant aux arbres, aux rochers...

Il s'entraînait à se suspendre aux murs ou au plafond. Il suivait discrètement les gens dans l'ombre et leur jetait une pierre avant de fuir sans se faire prendre. Au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois, il devenait de plus en plus rapide, silencieux, habile...

Et un jour il escalada le mur d'une maison. Entra à l'intérieur et déroba quelques trésors, les filant ensuite à un vieux revendeur, cachant son visage. Et cacha l'or dans sa petite cachette.

Il humiliait aussi tous ceux qu'il entendait dire du mal de Hoshido. Un geste sûr et ils tombaient dans l'eau, ils étaient détroussés, leur ceinture était coupée...

Puisque Kaze le privait de son héritage, il apprenait tout seul. Il était bien assez habile pour ça.

Observant un apothicaire qui donnait des conseils à son apprenti, il prit discrètement des notes.

* * *

Asugi avait 10 ans et il n'était toujours pas proche de ses famille. Il ne parlait toujours pas, même s'il comprenait le nohrian. Il ne parlait que sa langue natale dans la maison. Et jouait les muets à l'extérieur.

Il alla à l'école mais tout le pensa incapable de parler.

Cependant il écrivait, comptait, dessinait.

Et si un condisciple le traitait de Sale Hoshidian, il lui frappait si fort qu'il lui cassait le nez.

Quand Kaze lui faisait la leçon, il disait simplement "Je suis pas comme toi, j'ai ma fierté!"

Et il allait faire sa punition, totalement indifférent à cette punition.

Il écrivait déjà dans un troisième carnet des idées de vengeances. Kaze devait payer, Corrin le traîtresse devait payer. Les autres...

.. _..tant pis s'ils étaient sur son chemin._

Seule Midori trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Il vit une occasion: une fête au château royal. Kaze et Beruka y allaient chaque année, et ils comptaient emmener Midori cette année, pas lui évidement.

 _Il n'avait qu'à bien se comporter._

 _Et dès qu'il y serait emmené..._

* * *

Asugi avait 11 ans et était de plus en plus malin. Il décida de faire quelque chose dont personne ne pouvait le soupçonner.

Qui penserait qu'un enfant de 11 ans avait écrit ça?

Il prit une craie et traça des inscriptions venimeuses sur les murs.

 _La vraie raison pour laquelle la princesse Corrin est restée à Nohr: amante des princes._

 _La princesse Corrin partage le lits des princes depuis son adolescence._

 _Les princes Siegbert et Forrest: Demi-frères issus de Corrin? Les femmes du roi Xander et du prince Léo sont-elles les vraies mères?_

 _Princesse Camilla et Princesse Corrin: amour obsessionnel?_

Cela prit des semaines, des mois mais il distilla petit à petit un poison dans les quartiers mal famés, ternissant la réputation de la sorcière.

Et par ses manigances, la princesse Corrin fut vite appelée _"la pute de Nohr_ "dans de nombreux endroits du pays, le pire étant à Chève. Tous les espions envoyés par la famille royale durent incapables de remonter jusqu'à Asugi, trop discret, trop silencieux.

L'enfant n'était même pas soupçonné, après tout il ne pouvait pas connaître le nohrian de ces endroits peu fréquentables, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Asugi avait 12 ans et il commençait à imaginer des façons de plus en plus sadiques se venger (il avait une imagination fertile).

 _De faire payer ces traîtres qui avaient abandonné Hoshido._

 _A cause de qui son père était mort._

Il entra dans le laboratoire de sa "tante". Des plantes partout. Des plantes séchées. _Même des plantes médicinales peuvent tuer en surdose._ Il avait entendu son "oncle" en parler avec Midori qui voulait être guérisseuse.

Il regarda les bocaux de fleurs toxiques, d'herbes pour soigner.

"Elle est vraiment une tueuse hein?" ricana-t-il "Papa s'est bien trouvé quelqu'un! Un traître et une meurtrière!"

 _Bizarre que Midori soit si adorable..._

 _Vraiment bizarre..._

Mais ça lui donnait des idées. _Des idées pour se venger...de la façon la plus cruelle possible!_

La nuit suivante, il s'infiltra dans une libraire et vola des livres sur les plantes. il les dissimula sous les lattes de son lit (il faisait le ménage lui même de toute façon! Et il avait commencé à faire une cachette dans le plafond puisque sa chambre était au grenier) et étudia. Il devait remercier sa mémoire d'être aussi performante.

 _Sa vengeance allait être à la hauteur de la douleur qu'on lui avait infligé!_

 _Qu'on avait infligé à Hoshido!_

* * *

Asugi avait 13 ans et il venait de se battre pour la première fois. Une mêlée de voyous. Il avait déjà participé à des petits combats, utilisant son agilité et sa vitesse pour frapper, parfois avec un shuriken, parfois avec des pierres.

Et il dépouillait ceux qu'il battait. S'il avait des bleus, il se passait un baume qu'il avait fabriqué. L'odeur lui rappelait sa mère qui les préparait près de lui pendant qu'il faisait la sieste. Une odeur douce de plantes. Un baume pour les contusions, les bleus...

Ça lui rappelait sa mère. Son père. Sa maison.

Et il sortait souvent pendant la moitié de la nuit, surtout quand ''l'oncle'' s'absentait. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent en ce moment, et parfois Beruka partait aussi, Midori étant assez grande pour rester seule avec lui.

(Il vérifiait que tout était bien fermé avant de partir, bien entendu)

* * *

Asugi avait 14 ans maintenant. Et il était prêt. Pendant 8 ans, il s'était entraîné encore et encore, pendant des ours, parfois des nuits. Il s'était exercé à se faufiler, à se déplacer discrètement, à voler. Il s'était parfois battu sans jamais laisser de traces, personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait dans ces mêlées.

Il avait eu un comportement exemplaire à la maison, même s'il ne parlait toujours pas à l'extérieur. Kaze avait fini par abandonner à ce sujet. Après tout, du moment qu'il se comportait, qu'importait qu'il veuille parler ou non? il changerait bien d'avis un jour non?

Il avait enfin pu venir à la fête au château. Et il lâcha la main de Midori en prétendant tomber. Évidement ils furent séparés par la foule. Il avait l'excuse parfaite pour s'éloigner de ses geôliers. Pourquoi ceux-ci le soupçonneraient de quoi que ce soit après tout?

Il assomma un mitron et enfila ses vêtements, avant de l'enfermer dans un placard.

Il se faufila jusqu'aux cuisines et trouva les plats réservés à la famille royale. Il évita les plats destinés aux enfants (il n'était pas un monstre). Et prit deux fioles dans sa poche. Une potion verte.

Un ricanement lui échappa. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Il versa le liquide goutte à goutte sur le plat favori du roi Xander. Et fit de même avec le plat destiné aux princesses Corrin et Camilla à l'aide de sa seconde fiole.

 _Voilà._

 _La vengeance serait parfaite._

Il sortit des cuisines, retourna au placard, remit les vêtements sur le mitron et le laissa dans le placard. Se faufilant jusqu'à Kaze, il lui glissa les fioles dans sa poche. il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Un puissant hallucinatoire pour le roi Xander. Assez pour le faire paraître fou pendant deux heures.

Un puissant filtre provoquant une fausse couche pour les princesses (l'idée lui était venue quand il avait apprit cette nouvelle).

Avec un peu de chance, le prince Léo montrait sur le trône et Kaze, fouillé, serait accusé. Et tué.

 _Papa, tu es vengé._

Sans que personne ne le remarque, comme toujours depuis ses 7 ans, il s'éclipsa, ses sous en poches, pour retourner à Hoshido: le prince Shiro avait besoin de son Saizo.

Alors qu'il sortait du palais, il entendit les lamentations...

...et s'éloigna en sifflotant.

 _Hoshido était vengé._

* * *

 ** _Fin_**


	2. Réponse à PoireauPower

_D'abord merci pour ta review._

Je vais répondre à tes "questions" même si je sens une grosse préférence pour Nohr dans ton discours. N'oublie pas que c'est Post-Conquête, ils sont loin d'être innocents ici.

D'abord je n'ai aucune pitié pour Nohr dans un post-conquête: ils méritent d'être "punis". De souffrir autant que Hinoka et Sakura souffrent!

 _S'il se rendait compte que sa situation ressemble beaucoup à celle de Corrin._

 _Sauf qu'elle, au moins, elle a accepté sa famille d'adoption et a appris à les aimer tels qu'ils sont._

Donc il aurait du faire un gros câlin à Kaze, l"appeler papa et renier Hoshido comme Corrin? Sauf que non. Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

Asugi n'est **pas** comme Corrin.

Corrin revient vers Garon, même après s'être rappelée qu'il a tué son père et l'a enlevé. Mais elle a été élevé à être dépendante de sa famille nohrienne donc... (et une réaction "normale" serait un rejet de Nohr après avoir apprit la vérité mais comme il y avait une version conquête...)

Notre ninja n'a **jamais** oublié que Kaze a commis un fratricide et l'a arraché à son pays. Il aurait pu être élevé par son clan. Ce traître n'avait **pas le droit** de le prendre avec lui.

 _Et il ne lui a jamais pardonné._

 _Comment aurait-il pu aimer celui qu'il a VU tuer son père?_

Corrin elle n'avait pas à vivre avec Garon 24 heures sur 24. Et Garon lui a effacé la mémoire de toute façon.

Méthodes horribles? il a certes été odieux avec Kaze mais de quel droit celui-ici l'a-t-il emmené, lui a changé son identité? Il n'avait plus aucun droit sur son neveu à partir du moment où il avait trahi.

Asugi est certes un voleur mais il n'y a rien de bien méchant (armes, livres, nourriture). il n'a **jamais tué personne** , il a juste blessé des gens de temps en temps dans des bagarres de rues.

Il a rependu une rumeur sur Corrin mais à côté de ce qu'elle a fait pendant la guerre (combien d'enfants hoshidians sont orphelins à cause de son choix? Et n'oublions pas ses frères qu'elle a indirectement tué hein.)

Les "poisons" à la fin sont un hallucinatoire et des potions provoquant une fausse-couche. Personne ne va mourir à part des fœtus d'un mois (à une période où les fausse couches doivent arriver souvent). Kaze va être accusé et va potentiellement mourir (sauf si personne ne le fouille) oui mais après tout je n'ai aucune pitié pour **quelqu'un qui a trahi son pays, sa famille, qui a aidé à tuer (indirectement) son prince, qui a aidé à tuer sa belle-soeur, qui a tué son jumeau...et a kidnappé le neveu sur lequel il n'avait plus AUCUN droit.**

Asugi a vengé son père et sa mère, il a vengé Ryoma et Takumi.

Il n'éprouve de la haine que pour la famille royale, Corrin, et son oncle. Il méprise les nohrians qui parlent mal des hoshidians mais de là à faire un génocide.

Même si il a tué une ou deux personnes, ça reste toujours moins de victimes que Xander, Léo ou Camilla.

Donc n'exagère pas, Asugi est ici juste un "angry ninja" comme son père.


End file.
